Bisk
Many Decepticons fight because of boredom, for a higher cause, or because they just like to kill. Bisk does not qualify for any of those, preferring to fight for the highest score. He speaks in video game lingo, thinks of main objectives as "quests", and even gets irritated when even one thing makes him deviate from the main quest...like side quests or even the Autobots. Despite his dislike of working with other "players," particularly ineffectual, low-XP scrubs like Hammer and Anvil, Bisk is no slouch when it comes to combat. His impressive strength and overwhelming tactics allow him to take on multiple opponents at once, and he can even fire a laser from his mouth to knock his opponents unconscious. He's just as likely to frag you in a fistfight as he is in a video game. History Bisk was one of the Decepticons held in stasis aboard the Alchemor, breaking free after it crashed on Earth. Bumblebee's team found him on a golf course, and after a brief battle, managed to overwhelm him with teamwork (and by having Grimlock land on him). Sadly the golf course did not survive intact. After Steeljaw broke into the scrapyard, he deactivated Bisk's stasis pod, alongside several others, as part of a bid to bolster Glowstrike's forces. When Thunderhoof brought up Steeljaw's past failures at leadership, Steeljaw informed the Decepticons of his alliance with Glowstrike, and gave them coordinates to follow while he remained at the scrapyard. The escapees later reconvened at Steeljaw's coordinates, where they were inspected by Glowstrike, who seemed pleased by the new cadre of "elite warriors". Bisk partnered up with the Mini-Cons Hammer and Anvil. The trio set about breaking into the backstage of a Rear Axle concert so that they could steal some soundboards, a component vital for constructing a spaceship. Although the heist started off well, things took an unexpected turn when Russell Clay stumbled across the Decepticons and alerted Bumblebee to the intrusion. Bisk then crashed the concert proper to steal another soundboard, although the director mistook him for a human in an elaborate costume. Before he could storm the audience, he was attacked by Bumblebee, and they both tumbled onto the stage right in the middle of one of Rear Axle's songs. The two fought as the band rocked out; the humans at the concert thought that the fight was just a choreographed part of the show. With his Mini-Cons out of commission, Bisk tried to take on Bumblebee solo, but the Autobot managed to gain the upper hand, throwing Bisk into a wall of speakers. Bisk and his Mini-Cons were stashed in a nearby crate and taken back to the scrapyard to be put in stasis. Appearance Bisk's robot mode resembles a lobster. Gallery Bisk/Gallery Trivia *Bisque is a smooth, creamy, highly seasoned soup of French origin, classically based on a strained broth (coulis) of crustaceans. It can be made from lobster, crab, shrimp or crayfish. **Bisque is often misspelled as Bisk. *Bisk shares a body-type with Thermidor. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alchemor Inmates Category:Villains Category:Steeljaw's Gang Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Bots Category:Combiners